1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for forming a thin film on a substrate and a method of forming a thin film using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured, a process of forming a thin film such as an organic light-emitting layer on a substrate is utilized.